<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art for Shake the Foundation by Undici</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499349">Art for Shake the Foundation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici'>Undici</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, NSFW Art, Poor Dean is having a Bad Time, Team Free Will (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undici/pseuds/Undici</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My artworks for the fic "Shake the Foundation"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Free Will Big Bang: Collection 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Art for Shake the Foundation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/gifts">Waning_Grace</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here is the artwork for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509273/chapters/64607812">"Shake the Foundation"</a>, written by the lovely Waning_Grace for the TFW Big Bang 2020.</p><p>I pushed myself a lot arting for this captivating fic, especially to give an accurate visual for poor Dean's unfortunate situation. Isn't he miserable?<br/>Luckily, Cas and Sam (and Crowley too!) do not sit idly and are ready to come to the rescue!</p><p>Thank you Waning Grace, I loved collaborating with you, and thank you to the TFW Big Bang Mods for hosting this challenge about our beloved characters!</p><p>Without further ado, the art!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://heart-eyescastiel.tumblr.com/post/629538698154868737/here-is-the-artwork-for-shake-the-foundation">Art on my Tumblr</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>